Phantom Bender
by DeafDesire
Summary: T for a little swearing. Danny and Thistle are sent into the realm of The Avatar, to complete a special mission... This is not a one shot!  It was 3 in the morning when I published this  My time  don"t judge me!


**Chapter 1… **

**A.N I know I should finish my first stories but I can't stop thinking about this story. It's been in my head for a whole 2 minutes I own all the pets and Thistle and anything that doesn't seem Familiar with Zuko! Also flames are welcome, they just make me want to prove you wrong… That I can write better!**

**Start the goddamn fic**

Danny

It had been 3 months since **it** happened. 3 god damn months of being alone… Well not completely alone there was that annoying creature that followed me around. What was her name? Oh yeah… Thistle… At least she didn't talk much, and she did help catch ghosts. No she is not ghost but she's not human either… She won't tell me what she is…

It was a normal day of lounging in **my** apartment when I sensed a presence behind me; I knew exactly who it was. "Hello Clockwork…" I say bitterly "Hello Daniel… I am here to request some assistance…" Then Thistle walks in… "Hello Clockwork…" She says passively "Hello Thistle." Replies Clockwork brusquely "Danny, Thistle… I need you two to go to a world where certain people control elements. If you accept what I have to offer, you will have to help The Avatar …" he says "Can I bring **all** my pets?" Thistle asks "Yes." Responds Clockwork. "Oh Clockwork you just made a monster." I chuckle. "We accept then." She whispers. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?"  
>"Nope! Anyway I'm gonna go put all my pets in my infini-bag. See ya!" She exclaims as she runs off to get her animals. "So, Danny… What do you say?" Clockwork asks. "Well I can't disappoint Thistle; she's pretty scary when she's mad." I sigh "I guess I have to…" "Excellent! Now this is what you need to know; you are a prisoner on the ship that Thistle is working on, you escape using your powers but leave Thistle there she has an important part on that ship. Anyway you will find the Avatars friends on the boat you must befriend them and help the Avatar. Anyway as you know they control element in this realm and you bend; Air, Fire and Water. But there are 4 elements in total. Air, water, fire and earth. They all have their own… Colonies. Thistle can bend fire and water. Now they have a spirit realm there and you will be known as half spirit. And Thistle would be known as a Demon…" "Why a Demon?" He ignores my question. "And no one can know that you are half spirit until the time is right. And Thistle already knows her identity cannot be compromised." Clockwork changes my clothes. They become a burgundy robe (Kinda like Sokka's but with a hood!) with a hood with deep yellow pants and black boots and a glider It was Red and yellow with silver dragons flying all over glider. Thistle walks in the room with a bag and her snake, Loki wrapped around her neck and her raven, Karasu*. Her other animals are probably in her bag. "Thistle, I suppose you heard everything I said so you need no explanation." He turns her outfit into a red and deep yellow tank that only has one strap and cuts off below the chest and a skirt with black boots and a staff that help controls her bending and a red choker with a flame pendant on it. She wears her purple hair down to about her waist. "By the way your new names are Shiku*- Danny and Azami*- Thistle." Clockwork opens a portal to the world and we step in.<p>

Thistle

I fall into a sleep as I drift into the new world and I awaken on a stiff mattress and a hard bed frame. "Azami!" a Voice yells. "Yes, Prince Zuko?" "Boiler is broken again! Fix it!" He asks. I nod and run off towards the boiler room. (A.N: Clockwork put the names and format of the ship into her mind.) Several minutes later I emerge from the boiler room covered in soot and oil. Loki slithers up to me and curls around my neck. "Loki get off of me I'm all dirty!" I exclaim attempting to yank the snake from my neck. She doesn't budge so I just leave her there until I get back to the cabin to take a shower. After I take a shower I remember I have the pets I need to unpack. I get dressed; a red corset shirt and a burgundy skirt and black boots. Karasu flies onto my shoulder and just sits there. "Hello Karasu." I scratch behind his head and he makes a purr/squawk sorta noise. I search through my bag and pulled out 2 cats 1 black with a small white paw print on his shoulder and red eyes, Yang and a white cat with a small black paw print on her shoulder and blue eyes, Yin. I then pull out a glass cage with rats. A blue rat named Mizu*and green eyes, a black rat named Shi*, red eyes and a white rat named Jun*, blue eyes. Then I pull out a female bearded lizard named Rizu* and a miniature black wolf named Kuma*. I smile as I pull out my last pet Reddo* the red panda. Its night time so I curl up into my bed and fall asleep as my snake curls around me and my cats snuggle against my stomach as I drift into dream land…

Danny

'This dungeon is disgusting!' I thought waiting for the avatar to be captured and brought on the ship was going to take a while. So I decide to go to sleep.

The next day I hear news that the avatar was brought aboard so now, was the time to escape. I turned intangible and go through the bars and head to where the Avatar is being held. I become tangible and decide to scare Aang. "Hello Aang…" "Who! What! Wh-who are you?" "I am your only ticket to leaving this ship alive." "How can I trust you?" He asks somewhat suspicious "One I'm an air bender." I do a little air bending "Two I was a prisoner as well and ya da ya da ya da I am your only hope. Well before your friends come." I mumble the last part barely audible. "My names Da- Shiku, my name is Shiku." "My name is Aang!" The young avatar states excitedly "I know…" I state dryly "Now we need to get out of here before we get killed…" "Uh... Yeah… You're right." I break the door down and we head to the above water part of the ship.

The Deck (A.N I googled it!:D)

"Well your friends are already here." I state as I see a whip of water throw a soldier off the boat. The person who threw the soldier off had a bitter look on her face when she saw Aang it softened. "Aang!" And then I see it a flash of red and yellow and black. "Don't let the snake bite you!" I call to the water bender. "Wha-?" She sees the snake and moves just before it strikes her. 'What is Loki doing?' I wonder as I escape with the avatar and his friend. "So thanks for helping me…" The water bender asks "Shiku. My name is Shiku. No problem…" We begin to ride back on Appa to the village but all of a sudden the Ship (ZUKO'S) hits an iceberg. "Woah! That was a close one! My name is Katara." And she points to the young man glaring at me "This is my brother, Sokka. A.K.A Mr. McGlare." "Why were you on that ship? How did you know about the snake? Who are you?" He bombards me with questions "I was on that ship because I am a traitor. I knew about the snake because my "friend" works under cover on the ship and it belongs to her…" "Then why did it attack Katara?" "Because it was hungry… It's highly poisonous and it can suffocate you…" "Can't she control it?" "Kinda?" "Anyway! Let's go back to the village and get something to eat!" Katara exclaims trying to change the subject… "Also I am an air bender…" I mutter "WHAT!" Katara and Sokka exclaim.

Thistle

I could tell by Zuko scowl that the Avatar had escaped, even before Loki came and told me. "What is wrong, sir?" He slams his fist on the table "The Avatar and The Seishin* escaped! And we hit an ice burg attempting to get the Avatar!" "The who? And a what!" "The air bender who moved around by floating and The Avatar." I shrug "They shot few holes in the ship sir, and the iceberg probably did some damage… Should I go and fix them or are you going to send someone else?" "Just go and fix it. You're our best mechanic…" I bow my head and run to go temporarily fix the ship.

After 20 minutes of welding I was finally done and I came up to drink some tea with Iroh. "Your nephew has some anger issues." I chuckle "He just hasn't found _**The**_ one who can change that." He sighs "Why do you talk about me like I'm not here!" Zuko exclaims. I turn and smile at him "We're not. We're talking _with_ you but just not to you." "Same thing…" He grumbles as he walks out of the room to track the avatar…"I don't know why he hasn't fired me yet…"I mumble "He hasn't fired you yet because you are good at what you do. And he's probably afraid of your highly dangerous snake…" He replies. I giggle while scratching Loki on the head "Why would he be afraid of Loki she's likes him, I don't know why though, he's always mean to her…" (A.N. Loki is a huge coral snake the poisonous one and she is about the size of an anaconda. And Zuko is mean to her by stepping on her tail.) "Well thank you for the tea Iroh, but I must feed my pets." I bow my head and I go back to my room. I put a bit of food in a bowl and some water for my cats and feed some questionable slop to my rats and a baby mouse to my bearded dragon and a stalk of bamboo to my Red panda and a slice of meat to my wolf, Loki fed herself... After that I begin sketching… Zuko… I go to burn it up but I realize it's too good to destroy… It captured his rage and anger perfectly… I then sketch myself and Loki underneath a cherry tree. Then I sketch a new outfit to make. A Black and red corset dress with a skirt that kinda looks like a flame and red and black striped leggings and my black boots. I cast a small charm and the dress becomes reality. I tire quickly so I pull out a vial and down it my eyes flash neon green than silver that back to a pea green.

_Couple days later in a village._

"I don't see why you always have to dye your hair every week." Complains Zuko. "_Because, _I don't want people to see my real hair colour. Now go find something to repair the ship…" "Wha- I thought you did already!" "No. I slightly repaired so we could go to town to get it fixed." "Oh…" He grumbles and looks for some new materials.

(**A.N.** Now I'm probably gonna rewrite the whole show and only show parts I remember)

Meanwhile with Iroh.

"Hello Iroh." Greets general Zhao. "Hello, Zhao." "I noticed you nephews ship has been destroyed. How did that happen?" Fake Concern. "We hit an iceberg, while we searching for water benders…" He lies "Why were you searching for Water benders, Iroh? I thought you were looking for the Avatar." "We are but no luck and we thought maybe the water benders were hiding him." He lies again well it's not a complete lie. "I see. Now is where your nephew?" "Zuko is getting the boat fixed with our mechanic." Iroh replies. "Why isn't his ship fixed yet … I thought you said your mechanic was good? He was best in the business?" "She hasn't yet because we had insufficient materials for repair." "She! You let a _woman _fix your ship, women are just bitches meant for breeding, cooking and cleaning." "I think I will take my leave now Zhao." With that Iroh gets up and walks away. As Iroh leaves Zhao has a soldier come and tell him that "Zuko had the Avatar in custody, sir…" "WHA-! Never mind I have a plan…" He sneers, taking a sip of tea.

_With Danny…_

"I am so excited to be going Home!" sighs Aang happily. "Aang… The air-" "Never mind, Katara he won't believe you and then he'll just get sad or angry." I mumble. "What was that, Danny?" Asks Aang curiously "Nothing!" I snap and his smile grows sad. If it weren't for the fact we were on a flying bison I would've stormed away. So I just sit there brooding and ignoring any rant Katara was having... And wishing that "Azami" was here, she always calms me down…

After a long flight we finally arrive at the temple, it looks deserted. Aang's bright smile turned to a frown, as looked like no one's been here for ages. As we walk through the courtyard Aang is babbling about some game he played with other air benders, I wasn't really paying attention because I saw a fire nation helmet and quickly covered it with some leaves. I was deep in thought about… Stuff… When Sokka yells "What the Hell is that?" Aang scowls "Sokka watch your language!" "Sorry, but what is that?" He asks while pointing at a huge structure. "That is the Sanctuary of the Air Temple…" "Can we go in?" I ask "No only Air monks can…" "But I am an Air bender just without my Tattoos…" "I-fine!" He says. I smirk, guilt always worked in my own world why not here too….

After we did the air bending to open the temple the inside was empty except for the hundreds of statues of previous benders… "No air benders here!" Calls Sokka. As a shadow begins to walk through the doorway. We all scatter and hide… Turns out it's just a flying lemur… As Aang runs to chase it, the creature becomes startled and runs away. I laugh as Aang runs to chase after it, and bangs into things. Katara just frowns and taps her foot impatiently. Then I hear Aang cry out…

I ran as fast I as could to see a crying and in Avatar state Aang… And a skeleton of a man…

"Katara! I don't know what to do…" "Try to calm him down; he obviously cared about this person…" "Aang! I know it feels lousy to loose someone. Trust me I do, but you have to realize that the person who died, would not want you to get hurt, He'd want you to think about all the good times you had…" Aang calms down and Katara catches him. "Danny? Who died that you cared about?" "None of your business!" I snap. It's silent for a couple minutes. Then Aang wakes up. "Aang… A-are you okay?" I ask "Y-yes… Argghh!" He shouts as the flying lemur on his head. "I am going to name you Momo!" he giggles holding him up to see his face. I chuckle a little, realising I haven't really laughed in a while… Only Azami made me laugh… "Where to next?"

(**I was going to stop here but… When my internet doesn't work I write so enjoy another 2000 words or more…**

Zuko

"ZUKO!" General Zhao yells "Hmm?" I call distractedly watching Thistle fix the ship. "I am now in charge of hunting down The Avatar." "Umm… Ah… Hell No!" Thistle glares at me "Watch your language Zuko!" "Shut up, bitch. The men are talking!" Calls Zhao. 'He really shouldn't have done that…' I face palm (something Thistle taught me.) "_Excuse_ me!" She screams "Oh shit, you're in trouble, Zhao…" I snicker "You heard me, _Bitch_." Sneers flicking a piece of fake dirt off his shoulder. "I may be a lot of things, but a _"Bitch" _is not one of them!" She gets down off the plank of suspending her in the air in one jump. Her eyes blazing silver (which only happens when she's mad *A.N He doesn't know what she is yet and neither do you* and she is a moderately calm person. This is the most she has talked since that shipmate made the same mistake…) I chuckle when I remember he came crying and complaining about her. Anyway eyes blazing silver she storms over to Zhao, goes on her tippy toes and looks him in the eye. And punches him square in the face audibly breaking his nose. Without breaking eye contact she kicks him in the groin. Visibly calmer she stalks off mumbling something about "No bitch could do that… Have the balls to do that… Damn perverted bastard..." I chuckle. "For disrespecting Thistle and my right to search for the Avatar I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" "If I win I get that lovely little bitch of yours and the ship." I scowl in disgust "And If you win everything will stay the same…" "Deal…"

Thistle

I walked the streets of the village still pissed out of my mind, not my best idea. Pissed out of my mind with hundreds of people, at least if I would have stayed I could've watched an Agni Kai… (Still pissed at Zuko for making that deal…) Walking I hear a squawk and a huge whoosh! Holy shit it's…

Danny

"Aang are you sure this is a good idea?" He laughs "No! That's what makes it fun!" We were both in nothing but our underwear and we were flying over to this huge koi fish. Known as the elephant koi. As soon as it breaches we land on it and hang on for dear life… "WAAAAHHHH!" I scream as I fall off the elephant koi and into the freezing water. When we go back to shore we were captured by some warriors, and to Sokka's dismay they were female….

"We are the Kioshi Warriors! And you are under arrest."

Thistle

I whistle "Kyle!" And a small griffin lands on my arm, his to long peacock like feather wrapping around me"What are you doing here." '_Clockwork said you might need some help_' "Turn human so I can give you a hug!" There's a flash and the little griffin turns into a young male, 18 or so, with long shoulder length sandy brown hair with red streaks showing his elven ears and silver eyes, he has red tattoos that look like blood spatter all over his shoulders and legs and he's wearing a red tunic with yellow pants. I glomp him with all my strength forcing him to the ground laughing. "I missed you!" "I saw your freak out." "Y-you d-did…" I blush. "It was hilarious!" He laughs "It's not funny I could've blown my cover…" I scowl. "Aww… You're never any fun, Azami!" "Yeah I am!" He taunts me for a couple minutes and then I realized, "Shit!" "What!" "I need to go back to the ship! Come on! You can stay with me, I'll conjure you a bed!" "Or I could stay in yours…" He waggles his eye brow. I punch him the face "Pervert! Your two years older than me!" "Nuh-uh! You're like 2000 years older than me!" I punch him again. Harder. "Come on I'll tell Zuko you're my assistant welder. If he won the bet… Oh Clockwork, let him win that bet!"

"I guess he did win…" I state seeing him waiting for me to board the ship. "Azami, who's that man with you?" He calls from the bridge. "This is my apprentice, Kyle. If I may be so bold, can he stay on the ship to perfect his craft?" "Uhmm… Sure." "Thank you, Zuko!" I bow my head and give him hug. He blushes "Uh… Yeah… No problem" I drag Kyle on the ship and into my room I draw a bed in my drawing pad and use a spell to make it real. I place it on the opposite side of my room. But he is already asleep on my bed. I wake him up "Dude it's like 2 Pm wake up!" I pull him onto the floor and he wakes up "I knew griffins were lazy, but this is too much." "Hey I had to fly all the way here from the earth kingdom!" I hug him. "Why are you hugging me?" "Just shut up and accept it!" I order "Okaayy…" "Can I have a kiss too then maybe even a quickie?" I punch him, "Pervert!" He whines a little "Pwwease?" "Pwease for what?" "For a Qu-" I ready my fist "-ick kiss?" "Nope!" I run into my little bathroom and begin dying my hair Red and blue.

Later

I walk out of the bathroom sporting my new 'do to notice my griffin sleeping on my bed… again… With a little content smirk on his face. "Oh well" I kiss him on the forehead and as I'm about to pull away from his forehead he catches my lips with his. I pull away blushing "Hey! I told you NO kissing!" "Hey!" He says putting his hands up defensively. "You started it!" "That was a kiss good night!" "Heh heh!" He smirks. "Are you hungry?" I ask "Not for food…" I punch him in the arm while screaming "Pervert!"

Zuko

"Uncle?" I ask "Yes Zuko?" "What should I do about Azami and her "apprentice"?" "What do you mean "apprentice"?" "I like her… And she likes that boy… What will I do?" "You finally you admit you like her after she's taken." He shakes his head. I run out of the room to go talk to Azami. And walk into her room seeing her punch the boy screaming "Pervert!" "Uh hem!" She looks up "Oh! Hey Zuko!" "Why were you punching him?" "Because he is a pervert!" She says casually. "Anyway, Azami next town we go to I wondering if you to go grab dinner or something?" I blush. "Sure, I would love to! By the way this is Kyle, I've known him for a while, I met him again in the town he may be older than me but he is still my apprentice." Glare at him, he glares back. "Ok." I leave seething.

Thistle

"Finally!" I exclaim after Zuko left. "Finally? I thought he asked you on a million before now, the way he acts around you!" He mumbles somewhat annoyed. "…" I blush and push him off my bed. I go down to the training area on the ship practicing my hand to hand combat with Kyle. "By the way what element do you bend?" "Air and Fire." I knock him down and cry out in triumph and then he kicks my legs out from under me knocking me on my butt.

Zuko

"Uncle we need to find the Avatar! Do you know where he is?" I ask slightly happier than usual. "We have gotten word he is on Kioshi Island." "Well I guess it's time to depart!"

Danny

Ever since the arrest and release Aang has been showing off… A lot. And Katara was getting jealous. Not that Aang noticed… Anyway today Aang asked Katara to go watch him ride the unagi. I go in case the unagi ends up killing him or something… She refused… But arrived just before he was going on the unagi, telling him she was jealous. And he admitted that he was showing off, they both blush and I gag, and then a giant, angry unagi hits Aang. Gasp!

He didn't die, but he ended up getting knocked unconscious… And he didn't even ride it! I have to save his Puny Ass. Sigh. And of course Zuko comes! Maybe I'll get to see Azami… "Aang wake up!" I shake him. Still unconscious… Hmm… I got it "Aang… Katara is in a Bikini…" "Ha! Wha! Where?" "Pervert!" She smacks him. I laugh.

Thistle

"Zuko, I do-…" "Shut up! Keep burning we need to find him!" I sigh "Yes, Prince Zuko…" Fwwwwoooossshhhh... Crackle…. Snap… "Stop right there!" The young avatar calls. I hear Danny say "That girl with the red and blue hair, that's the girl I've been telling you about, she can kill you in one hit so don't go after her… And look out for her pet snake…" I laugh a little. Oh Danny… I send a little ball of fire in his direction, while smiling wickedly.

I sit on the sidelines while Zuko fights Aang for a couple minutes before we retreat. I whistle and Loki comes and wraps around my body, as I slink towards the ship…

Danny

Hearts appear in Sokka's eyes "THAT was Azami?" "Yea…" "She's pretty cute…" "Cough. I like her. Cough." "Ya well I can fantasize…" "Ya fantasize her tearing your throat out when I tell you what you just said… She's _killed_ men for calling her bitch… Liked to see what she does when I tell her you were thinking of sha-…" He clamps a hand to my mouth "Shut up, Emo kid…" "I resent that… Yet touché…"

**Please Review! Also little ATLA trivia (could be from the fan fiction as well) If you answer all correctly I will either a) Update a story of your choice or b)write you a fic with your own very own OC! Or write you a new fic of your choice of fandom (I only do certain anime fan fiction) I own nothing! (Except the OC)Also you get a cookie! Not the jam one der mine! Also link to what my character looks like.., With Danny DA: .com/#/d4laucm**

**What is uncle Iroh's favorite type of tea?**

**What's the name of the raven, Thistle's pet?**

**What type of creature is Thistle? (Read between the lines people)**

**Which flower makes Iroh get a rash? White jade or white dragon or other? **

***What the words mean (I shortened some of them I will show full word and you can guess. Also I'm using Google translate)**

_Shi: Death_

Azami: Thistle

_Mizu: Water_

_Jun: Pure_

_Shikushikunaku: Wail (Danny's name was shortened)_

_Karasu: Raven_

_Rizu: Lizard_

_Kuma: Bear (I think)_

_Reddo: Red _


End file.
